


A Need For Repentance

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 'twin-love' between best friends, Anger, College, F/F, Family, Friendship, Intervention, Next life fears, Peacekeeping, Rage, References to Sodom and Gamorra, Religion, Religions: Christianity, Religions: Jewish, Religions: modern Pagan, Religious characters in Jewish and Christian history, Repentance, Rough Kissing, Satan as a hacker/drug-dealer/Stalinist dictator, Trauma, Vice, Violence, counciling by a religious leader, domestic abuse, familial concern, fear of retaliation/physical violence, homosexual acts as evil, hypocracy, lesbian-on-lesbian rape, lust and fruits thereof, politics between friends, psudo-father/daughter, sorcery and mortal sin, woman-to-woman sexual assault in public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has really messed up: her homosexual lust is completely out of control. In a nutshell, she rapes her girlfriend repeatedly in this story. This is a crime/horror/intervention story- not a story about rape (although that is the main crime in it).<br/>So bad does her behavior get that her friends need to involve her synagogue's Rabbi in her treatment.<br/>Takes place in season 6 sometime after 'Gone' and well before 'Villains'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm saying is that homosexual Acts are evil, the people prone to them are NOT FORCED TO DO THEM! Example: in this story, no-one forced Willow to try to rape Tara, and anyway, I consider the Attempt to rape someone the equivilent of actually raping them... so, in a way, she (if this were the case) she'd have- by the end of chapter 2, 101 sexual assaults on her record,,, that's 101 mortal sins by the way!  
> It's the deeds that are disordered, not the people!  
> I actually have a brother's love of Willow, even though she's fictional- good thing too, her antics can be quite problematic!  
> I'm an intrinsically honest man, if I say something in either writing or word of mouth, that's what I believe at the time.

A Need For Repentance

 

By Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Krulos, Thrawn

 

Buffy The Vampire Slayer

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: NC-17

Characters: Willow, Tara, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Riley, Professor Walsh, several original characters, and some beings from Judeo-Christian religious history.

Warnings: rape/non-consensual, violence

Topics: religion, ethics, sin, crime story

 

Summery:

Willow’s homosexual lust is completely out of control, so her friends end up needing to get her synagogue’s Rabbi involved in her treatment (Willow is the Villainess in this one).

Disclaimer:

Joss Weldon owns the Buffy series and all rights to the financial benefits of the stories, this story is inspired and a semi-continuation of “Nowhere Far Enough”… (Also draws on events in “We Are Made of Stars” by Amberina) but it’s my idea of what could have happened.

Timeline:

During season 6, sometime after “Gone” and well before “Villains”.

Notes:

Mostly from Tara’s Point of View early on, then maybe others.

Chapter 1) It Begins.

As Tara drove back to the Summers residence, she was unbelievably concerned, from what Buffy’s little sister Dawn had told her- Willow had essentially been raping other young women… essentially young ladies- practically girls! What Tara was planning was, in a nutshell, a rescue operation!

Tara was never the kind to use fantasy self-images as a reference point: she always considered herself much stronger than that- but now her mind kept on equating her with Buffy when she went to rescue Dawn from a marriage with Mr. Sweet at the Bronze during the 24 hrs that the Catholics call “All Saints Day.” (November 1st). _What the hey, I’m also going on a rescue mission, just like my friend did: though in my case, I’m trying to rescue my ‘girlfriend’s’ soul._ Tara thought with a grim smile. (Girlfriend in semi-quotation marks because Tara was being sarcastic.) Tara really does, at this time, believe in re-incarnation; she just doesn’t want Willow (Whom she still loves, despite the fact that Willow raped her!) to wind up as something else… _Something like a virus, if Willow doesn’t change her ways, she’ll likely wind up as a Virus!_ Tara thought angrily.

When she reached the Summers driveway she turned into the drive and when she got out she was greeted by Dawn near the front step. _Willow must be a fool, Tara sure dresses exceptionally beautifully!_ Dawn thought as she saw Tara get out of the car. Tara was wearing a very lovely pair of blue jeans, a pale brown shirt, and deeper brown sweater, her blonde hair was held back in a ponytail.

“Dawnie, where’s Willow?” “She’s in the house, I think in her room, I wouldn’t go in there though, I think she’s” Dawn paused, then more quietly- and Tara thought, angrily “reading.” “Good, I need a place to set up for the ‘situation’… Is the living room OK?” “I think so, yes, she wouldn’t be down for about ½ hour still. Oh, and Tara, be careful- she’s really unnaturally strong- and seems to have bad interests towards you!”

Nothing much happened between the people at that house- oh some talking, about this-and-that, and such. But nothing happened to Tara or any other human at that house. _But I did learn something very upsetting- Willow is now a serial rapist!_ Tara thought with a twinge of despair. _This has got to stop! My ‘girlfriend’ has raped about 24 young women in addition to me, mostly found at the Bronze- and while there was no physical damage done to any of them, they most certainly couldn’t have consented!_ All of her victims were about 19-21 years in age.

What Willow would do to her victims would be to walk up to them and give them a flower- Tara would recognize it immediately, but these poor maidens would not- Lethe’s Bramble, the very type of flower Willow had used to erase Tara’s memory, then ask them if they wanted to come home with her to “have some fun” as Willow had worded it, the victimized young woman would be dropped off after a sweet kiss, then they would go their separate ways.- After making-out, of course. (Willow was using this flower to brain-control these poor girls- some of whom were straight!)

That night turned into a night of terror for Tara, as the two ex-lovers kept on fighting all night long: Willow kept on trying to climb on top of and kiss Tara, Tara said no, Willow wouldn’t stop, every single attack began the same way; Will would grab Tara’s upper arms, and say “Hi Lover, give me some sugar!” then she’d proceed to try to kiss her, Willow was stronger than Tara had expected- and her puckered lips got within an inch of the other woman’s face before Tara could push her off, Willow would growl in anger and say something that sounded like “Now I’m really going to taste you!” Tara’s response: “NO! Back Off Willow! Leave me ALONE!”. This repeated itself maybe once every eight minuets.

So, needless to say, when daybreak came around, Tara was exhausted and deeply traumatized. _She tried to rape me, all night long she tried to do *that evil* to me!_ No Way was she going back into the same room alone with that *evil woman*! When she came around the bend into the kitchen she was relieved to find that Willow was NOT in the room but Buffy was. _Good, now I get to talk to the land-lady one-on-one about this felony!_

Buffy looked up from the breakfast she was cooking: fried eggs and toast _delicious!_ thought Tara, when Buffy saw Tara’s face however- the sight wrenched her heart: Tara clearly hadn’t slept well _Or at all._ Buffy thought, the skin on her face sagged, and her eyes were red as if she’d been crying. (Tara had indeed been crying- she escaped from the attempted rape at 6:00am and spent the next 1.5 hours in the bathroom crying about it.) The time was now just after 7:34am.

“What happened Tara, you seemed so peppy yesterday, and now you look downright broken-hearted?” “Willow’s gone bad, Buffy, she tried to rape me all night long!” “Was her hair or eyes black?” “No, Willow-colored, but she’s gone evil, Buffy!” “You’re too exhausted to drive, Tara- so how about I make you something to eat and then we can go to Giles’ place and talk to him, I mean, Will clearly needs help!” “Yeah, that she does, Buff.” Tara sat down to eat, and Buffy made another breakfast for herself, this was just starting to cheer Tara up, when things slipped sideways and fell apart, for out of the corner of her vision Tara spied the ‘red-headed rapist’ strolling down the hall and entering the kitchen, wearing a pair of red flannel pajamas, and yawned. Then, “Wow! What an invigorating night and restful sleep!” Willow exclaimed.

At this Tara went completely ballistic: “Invigorating?! Restful?! Not for me! Willow, you raped me All Night Long!” Tara practically screamed. Willow responded sweetly while smiling “I don’t know what you’re talking about, honey.” “Oh, really, Willow? Well let’s just see- you want sex when you want it and with who you want it , and if you don’t get it , then you use magic to make the target want it with you, especially if the other person doesn‘t want to! That’s called Rape, Willow! Oh, and Buffy? I’m not her only victim, she’s done this same felony to some twenty-four other women about our age- some of whom aren’t even attracted to other females!” _What a hypocrite!_ Both lesbians thought, enraged with each other. _This is Really Ridiculous!_ Were Buffy’s thoughts.

“Come-on Tara, let’s get ready for school.” “Buffy, I thought you weren’t able to contribute enough time to your education.” “Maybe, but you do need a designated driver” then Buffy whispered “and protection.” “Willow, have something to eat, I don’t want your strength to give out.” said Buffy. Then she called Dawn thinking that her sister was in her room: “Dawn, sweetie, are you certain you can get to school on your own?” “Hi, Buffy!” Buffy whirled around, Dawn was in the living room, fully dressed, black backpack on, pale blue shirt, blue-grey jacket or sweater (Buffy couldn’t tell which), lunchbox packed, waiting for the bus. Buffy gently gripped Dawn’s arm and nudged her towards the door, Dawn got the hint, once outside… Buffy said quietly while looking Dawn straight in the eyes solemnly “Dawn, don’t try to approach Willow today- or for the immediate future, you’re still just young- you don’t know how dangerous she is right now! Willow’s gone **evil** , you were right about her- she had bad intentions regarding Tara!” “What did she do?” “I’ll take this” Tara whispered to Buffy, who nodded. “Dawnie, Willow attempted to rape me seventy-five times last night!” “I really can’t believe that!” Dawn exclaimed, shocked. “Dawn, whatever else may happen in the next few days, you must **promise us not to try to make any contact with Willow**!” Tara instructed firmly but gently. “Dear sister- we’re going to get as much help as we can for Willow.” was Buffy’s statement. “Very well.” Dawn responded.

Once that was done, Buffy did something she thought she’d never do ever again… she called Spike on her cell phone, and invited him over, with the instructions to protect Dawn from Willow, promising for her part to interact with him on any level that he wants that would be proper for her. He was elated, it wasn’t a chance to lie with her- it was an opportunity to be a friend of hers.

“Are you certain it was wise to tell my sister that?” “She needs to know the kind of woman staying at the house, and why she can’t approach.” “True, though now I kind of fear for my best-friend’s life, I mean Dawn’s going to be berserk- she may try to kill Willow… One reason I invited Spike over.” “Good choice, Buffy, Spike’s unbelievably strong and he’s resistant to magic- he’s also not going to hurt Dawn, ever! I mean it, Buffy, he **loves** you, so he won’t do anything to offend you intentionally!”

While at UC Sunnydale, Tara seemed greatly distracted in class and on the verge of tears many a time, Buffy was amazed that she held it together so often. Post Psychology class, Professor Maggie Walsh called Tara and Buffy into her office to find out what had Tara so profoundly perturbed. _You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think that Buffy, Tara, and Willow are sisters, but to find out that arguably the most brilliant-and-attentive student in my class did *that* to her girlfriend is just too much!_ best describe Professor Walsh’s thoughts on the situation. When she found out what had happened, Prof. Walsh said “I’ll help you get access to any books you need for this task, Tara… in fact I’ll give you a pass for as long as you need for the school library. Agent Finn, I need you to make sure that Tara is able to get her hands on whatever books on deviancy she needs: school library, school store, the whole-nine-yards, clear?” “Absolutely Ma’am” “Whole 9yds means what exactly, I’ve never understood that saying.” “Has to do with the amount of bullets in a US warplane in WW2, Buffy, each machinegun belt was 27feet long- and since it’s 3ft to a yard, that comes out to…” Riley explained “Nine yards.” “right Buffy.” “Still, in this case, what does it mean?” Tara spoke up now after being silent since leaving the office “Anything and everything- whatever’s needed.”

“You know, Buffy, I still can’t believe that Willow would do this to her, I mean, she’s sweet, very intelligent, downright beautiful, why on earth would someone do this to her?” “We knew Willow was addicted to magic, turns out that she’s addicted to much more than that… she also seems addicted to…” Buffy paused, distinctly uncomfortable with the topic, then continued “sex, with other girls.” “I have a lot of trouble believing that, Buffy, I mean, Willow’s an intellectual, and I’ve known a few in my day- they are not prone to ‘carnality’ (deeds of the flesh), this info makes no sense!” “Willow’s got a propensity for addictions in her personality- and this is, arguably, the worst addiction possible for her!”

After collecting some eight thick textbooks, Tara sat down at a desk and started to read and compare the data, two words kept on coming up; ‘lesbian rape’, at one point the Dean of Student Affairs asked her why such a beautiful and intelligent young woman would be looking up such a hideous topic as that, and she had to explain that she’s trying to help a young woman who’s stuck in that situation. “Ah, I understand.” he said and walked away, leaving her to her research.

Post school (at roughly 6:00pm) Buffy and Tara arrived at Mr. Giles apartment. “Sir, I really need to talk to you.” “Very well, Tara, what’s on your mind?” “Do you have anything on Judeo-Christian theology, specifically the condemnations of lust in the mind or heart?” “I think so, yes, but it’s been years since I’ve touched them… if I may ask, does this have anything to do with Willow?” “I’m trying to help her, Mr. Giles, she…” Tara’s voice was cracking, but she whispered in his ear “raped me, about seventy-five times in ten hours last night, and the next morning, she claimed to have enjoyed herself!” “If I may, you’re not stuttering at all.” “No, I’m very angry, Sir.” _I love Willow, she’s essentially a daughter to me, and to hear of her doing this horror to another woman!_ thought Rupert Giles. (He does indeed see himself as a father to them.) As soon as Giles heard what Willow had done his face froze and his jaw locked shut, to an outside observer he registered no overt change- but these women knew that he was absolutely furious.

Forty-five minuets later: “Aha! ‘If you so much as look at a woman with lust in your heart, you’ve already committed adultery with her.’ New Testament, Catholic Bible- I knew I kept it around for some reason!” Mr. Giles stated, smiling, he was holding an open book in his left hand, and had his right at his glasses. “May I please photocopy it, Sir?” “Copy it, borrow it, print it up, any and all of the above- I figure this is a rescue operation, am I right?” “Exactly Giles, we’re trying to rescue Willow’s soul.” Buffy said.

Willow’s day progressed somewhat differently, she made it to school without a hitch (meaning problem), but she noticed that her best friend and her girlfriend were hanging-out a lot and that both women were trying to avoid her. _Don’t really want to start something here: too many witnesses. Maybe later, like at home._ Willow thought. After classes ended, Willow headed over to the Bronze, and at the counter purchased a 12oz glass birch -beer bottle, and sat down at a table on the upper level. She was wearing her blue denim ankle-length skirt with a split from the hem to her knees, mostly orange sweater, and pinkish-red boots, she had a black calculator-watch on her left wrist and her slightly wavy red hair had a single clip on the left side near the top. But her thoughts were about as dark as ever- and they centered on her girlfriend, and various means of enslaving Tara MacLay sexually! For a time, she even considered trading her soul in to be able to force Tara into bed with her  whenever she wanted; Willow rejected this one however immediately. Unbidden, she thought _It seems even Villains have limits that they will not cross… villains, huh! Never thought I’d be one of those._ then she remembered what she’d done to her girlfriend last night, _Whoa, I guess my conscience was right, if I raped Tara that many times, or at all, what does that make me- according to my upbringing, I’d be evil now! Worse than my vampire twin, in fact. _Willow thought with shock and a twinge of dread. _How am I even moral any more? Indeed that woman, my twin, did try to rape me in the school library all those years ago- and I’ve always based my ego on goodness. And, in opposition, sexual assault, which is exactly what that was (in both our cases), is **always evil**!_

As Willow continued to sip her drink, she felt a tear run down her cheek from her right eye toward her chin. _Oh, great, now I’m crying- I know, I need a little something to make me feel better!_ (Of course she knew that she’d choose the wrong thing.)

At the house, the evening passed without incident, Buffy told Spike “As long as you don’t move against me or mine you can stay here for as long as you like. I really need someone who will keep the peace here if I can’t.” “Deal.” was his response. Tara meanwhile, in her anger, had printed or photocopied that passage of scripture ad nauseam, and taping or otherwise fastening them to every wall or headboard that would hold paper in Willow‘s room… she’d also printed up info from school that told of the detrimental effects to one’s health of promiscuity _All this to save the soul of a woman that I love._ Tara thought bitterly. The info, she’d left on the table by Willow’s bedside, knowing well of her girlfriend’s taste for reading.

 _Lying with her was the biggest mistake in judgment of my life yet… never again!_ Tara thought as she made the bed of a sleeping bag, _I want to be here when she realizes the evil that she’s done!_

When Willow came in to the room Tara told her “The bed’s yours, Will, I’ve left some reading material around for you- you’ll find the booklet on the lamp-table near the bed to be most enlightening.” “Thanks, Tara, I know I’ve been a monster toward you lately.” “Yes, you have.” Willow read for about 50min then fell asleep. That night passed without incident.


	2. Finding our the Reason for Willow's horrible Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow's conduct and the reasons for it begin to become clearer- though the rest of the Scoobies find resistance still from her problems, still, her misbehavior is likely to break soon.

Chapter 2) Finding out the reason for Willow’s horrible conduct.

Today the schools were off, and Giles telephoned Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg to get the name of the synagogue that they go to and to ask who the Rabbi of that synagogue is… “Ok, thank you rabbi Micah, I’d much appreciate you coming by- it has something to do with Willow.” “How is little Willow?” “We’re concerned for her soul to be honest…” “Excuse me, who’s we?” “Myself and just about all of her friends in this area- she’s been up to some very bad stuff.” “What kind of ‘very bad stuff’ sir?” “It’s too upsetting to get into- just come over and meet me at my store- she’ll be there.” “OK, I’ll see you at about eleven then.”

That morning, Willow was dressed in her black jacket and black pants, Tara was in her favorite brown suit, but at about 9:00am the doorbell rang, someone was at the door- and upon opening it- they found a bloke, dressed in a civilian outfit… but his eyes conveyed a frown of either anger or deep concern.

When asked his name he said “Raphael” “What proof can you offer?” Buffy asked and he responded “Thrust your hand through my chest, don’t worry it won’t hurt at all.” Tara did so with her right hand, and it went through as thought he were a cloud. Then she turned to Buffy and asked “You can you see him too can’t you?” “Of course, Tara.” “All right ‘Raphael’ you’ve passed the first 2 tests, now we’re certain that you’re a real being- not a hallucination, and since you’re non-corporeal- you’re obviously a spirit, now for proof of you’re loyalty and allegiance: Say the… ‘Glory Be’” then to Tara, Buffy whispered “A prayer to the Holy Trinity, if he’s indeed loyal to God, he will not dare refuse to say it, if not- he’s obviously an imposter!” At the mention of a prayer to his most revered Maker, Raphael’s eyes lit up with a very intense reverence- and he proceeded: “Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit, as it is now and ever shall be, World Without End. Amen!” (One pointer- if ever encountered by such a being- that’s an excellent litmus test.)

Upon entering, Raphael introduced a colleague of his at the door to be someone named ‘Dymphna’. Willow, meanwhile, who was in the dining room- walked into sight of the door and spied the young woman, the first thing that Will noticed was the woman’s fiery-orangeish-red hair _She looks Irish_ Willow thought, and she was quite astonished when the guest responded to her thoughts with the statement “Indeed I am a Celt- actually biological father was one of the Irish kings from the Middle Ages, he had me killed for refusing to marry him in an incestuous relationship- but that’s old data… I’ve been assigned a type of ‘counseling’ or ‘psychological help’… something  you Miss Willow Danielle Rosenberg most **definitely need!** ”

Right about now Will’s lust took over her mind and heart again when she looked at Tara MacLay, and she was in the process of saying “Hey Lover, Give me some sugar!” (she was about to attack her sexually again!) Tara was now absolutely terrified of her girlfriend, but, she only got through about half of the statement before Raphael said quietly “Be respectful or be silent, Witch!” at which point her voice gave out at just after the ‘i’ in ‘give’ she also found herself rising into the air out of her control and turning, till she was face-down, back-up, horizontal and about four-and-a-half feet in the air.

Dymphna turned to Raphael and said “I want to talk to her alone.” then to Buffy “Mind if we meet in your kitchen?” “Sure.”. This peculiar flotation that Willow was helpless in was ended and she was safely put back on her feet- Dymphna took Willow into the kitchen and began to talk to her… Buffy could barely make out what was being said; Spike could hear it quite clearly and from what Buffy could tell, her best friend was being corrected- Willow was being told of the need to control her ‘lesbian-lust’ and a tale from the Old Testament- one that Willow (thanks to spending time in a synagogue) would be very familiar with: Sodom and Gomorra. Meanwhile, Raphael was saying to Dawn “For an Archangel such as myself, that’s no unnatural ability- I merely used this gift to stop an assault from happening.”

Tara had a certain concern that Willow would sexually attack the woman who was talking to her but Raphael shook his head after picking up on it and said “No, Dymphna’s actually much stronger than Willow- and she’s not interested in that… it’ll never happen.” “Oh, and Tara, M. the first time your girlfriend violated you, she did so via a spell, why wouldn’t a spell work this time, I wonder?” “Sir” Tara responded “I did my homework, as the saying goes…” she reached into her shirt and extracted a piece of fabric on a string, or cord “This piece of cloth I’ve had blessed, and as you know- ‘where the blessed item is placed- there the prayer is also placed’ while I do not believe in the same things that you do- I came here to rescue my girlfriend… I had learned that she’d been raping other females, and not all of them are gay!” _This does indeed strike me as the most horrible perversion possible on this entire planet! This is what you get for dealing with this kind of low-lives,_ he sighed _Well, I took the job- I wanted this assignment, I begged Christ for this assignment, no way am I chickening out now! No, I’ll see this through to the end, No Matter What!_ were the thoughts that passed through Raphael’s mind.

Dymphna and Willow then re-entered the living room and it occurred to Willow to remark and ask “I remember a ‘Raphael’ from the book of Tobit in ‘the prophets’, anything to do with you?” “In fact, I’m that very same spirit.” he responded… “As it is, it’s about time for you people to go to the ‘Magic Box’- I hear that a certain Rupert Giles has a surprise for you all” he paused “especially you, Will. You lot are due there at 11:00am and it’s about 10:30 already.”

It took about 20 min to get to the store, and upon entering there they saw a wooden chair in the center of the floor, the entire ‘Scooby gang’ with their faces drawn and to Willow’s surprise “Rabbi Micah!” she exclaimed… Anya was behind the checkout counter, her favorite job was as a cashier, Xander, kind of frowning, said “Hello, Willow.” it was Giles who began the ‘corrections’ “Willow” he said “we’re all very concerned about you- we’ve, I’ve been hearing some very disturbing reports…” “Disturbing?! I’ll show you disturbing!” Willow said angrily, and she was moving like a shot- straight towards Tara, who was standing, about 5ft away from Willow off to Giles right (Giles was facing the front door), before anyone could stop her: Willow had said that same highly offensive phrase to Tara, and proceeded to assault her- just like she’d tried to do in bed that night, only they were standing up, and she was successful in forcibly kissing her about 4-5 times on the lips- roughly, brutally, violently, even. During this assault, Tara was crying out “NO, NO, Leave me alone Willow, Please STOP!” Buffy, as soon as she saw this attack begin she was moving, and immediately Buffy took 3 enormous strides and was arms-length away from Willow, and with her right shoulder directly behind Will’s left. She grabbed Willow on the left shoulder, spun her forcibly (thus breaking her immoral embrace of Tara), used her left arm to brace Willow so she couldn’t continue to assault her- then with her right fist- punched Willow full in the face! Willow did as Buffy had hoped and as she stumbled back, let go of Tara- who ran off towards a post near the counter, sobbing… Willow moved to protect her face and Buffy grabbed Willow around the knees- and hoisting her over her right shoulder, (like a sack of potatoes), physically carried her to the chair (which had no armrests, but was very sturdy), sat her down in it, and sat on her lap, then holding her arms behind the chair she enabled Giles to tie Willow’s hands with twine, and Anya, needing no prompting- tied Willow’s ankles also with twine. (Buffy was wearing a black sleeveless top and bone-colored skirt with black ladies boots, and her blonde hair was in a ponytail) She was not without compassion for her prisoner- and as her left side was close to Willow, she placed her left arm over Will’s shoulders in kind-of a hug!

Willow, however did not think well of this and was in the process of trying to say “Get OFF me, superb*tch” but Dymphna, understanding what language Willow was about to use, raised her right arm and, curling her middle finger- snapped her ring-finger against her thumb… and Willow’s voice gave out about just after the ‘super‘.

These steps that Buffy was forced to take grieved her greatly- she always tried to be loving, and she looked at Giles, begging to let Willow up. Giles, however, understood that it would be **extremely unwise** to let Willow up at this point in time. Buffy, still semi-hugging Willow, grabbed her lower jaw with her right hand, then turned the angry woman’s face toward hers to look her best-friend straight in the eyes and said “Will, I love you, I mean that, in my heart, you’re essentially my twin sister. And, despite this sorority benevolence, what I just watched you do is so upsetting to the feminine mind- I mean, Will, what’s got into you, I watched you rape Tara just now! I mean, Rape, for crying out loud Will, that’s got to be the most traumatizing word to **any** female **ever**! Willow, I cared for you when your addiction would have gotten you kicked out of the house! And this is how you act?! Remember High School Graduation preparations, on the lawn that afternoon? The time you asked to join the fight against evil? We aren’t merely attitude-sisters, we’re also co-workers! Willow, I didn‘t want to believe that you could do this, when Tara told me, but I cannot deny what I‘ve seen with my own eyes.” Buffy said sadly… their faces were only a few centimeters apart… and Buffy was still intellectually uncomfortable about sitting on Willow. (Her conscience was really bugging her about this.)

Rabbi Micah took Giles aside and asked him how this ‘Buffy’ was able to exert such physical strength just now. Giles, not wanting to give him the whole story, but also not wanting to lie said “Buffy’s kind of a warrior-woman.” Meanwhile, Anya was trying desperately to comfort Tara, even though Anya’s entire world-view was now effectively demolished _I always thought it was Men who hurt Women, that’s the way the world works, but this clearly happened, I mean I just watched Willow sexually assault Tara!_ Anya was FURIOUS, she wanted to take a cake-knife and skin Willow alive with it and then force the woman to cannibalize herself! Tara was now clinging to the pillar and sobbing uncontrollably. “Why would she do this to me?” Tara asked Xander and Anya angrily “I love her so darn much” *sob*.

At this, Rabbi Micah took over the interrogation (questioning) and asked Willow “Will, what’s been going on? I mean when you stopped coming you were the sweetest, most intelligent young woman in the entire congregation. How could this happen? I didn’t want to believe what this man” he gestured to Giles “said to me about you being involved in ‘very bad stuff’, but Willow, your actions that I’ve just seen put you squarely with the Sodomites… is that what you want?”. After a minuet of thinking, Willow swallowed and said “No, I definitely don’t want that, Rabbi.” “I know of a facility that we have, it’s nearby, you’ll be safe there, you can stay there as long as you like- you’ll be able to heal… spiritually, it’s kind of a hospital- I work there too.” then to them all he asked “How did this happen, do any of you know? I mean, she’s clearly been involved in some very evil stuff… you want to help her, speak up!” now the rabbi was getting angry. _How dare they let my spiritual daughter go that far astray?!_ “She started reading the occult for fun she said to me during her High School years.” Giles said, head down, now Micah was almost enraged “What?!” he asked.

The Rabbi then asked Willow “If you had fun doing that, what of your ‘girlfriend’? Surely she wouldn’t condone what I’ve just seen you do so blatantly?!” Willow was defiant now and, looking right at him, responded “What of her, she’s just a pagan gentile, not one of the Lord’s people at all!” before Micah could answer, Buffy’s sister Dawn accused “You. Lying. Little. Tramp! I had thought that you loved her, and this is how you show love?! Callous Vixen!” “Let me remind you, fallen woman, that there is 1 God, the Lord over All the Earth; therefore All Creatures are His, and while it is true that we are His Chosen People, that does not **entitle us to act in whatever way we see fit!** ” Micah vocally attacked Will’s position. “Oh, and, by the way, I will never condone or stop opposing that fallen lifestyle choice!” he said angrily.

Giles, certain that Willow would behave herself now, took a pair of sheers and cut the twine that held Willow’s hands and then freed her feet in the same way, just after that Buffy asked “May I please get off Willow now?” (Buffy did not like sitting on her best friend!) to which Giles nodded- Buffy climbed off her, overjoyed. As Willow got up she heard the sounds of a conversation, a unnerving conversation behind her in the shadows at the back of the Magic Box- she identified the voices as those of her parents… and they sounded Really Hurt! It then dawned on Willow what she’d been doing to her most valued asset: her relationships _This is what I’ve been doing?! I’ve been hurting those I love and who love me?! Is this the fruits of lust? Oh, Yahweh, Never Again Do I Want To Do That!_ she prayed in her mind. (Willow’s background and training  is Jewish!)- She wasn’t yet ready to face the reality that the orientation is a problem, but she was effectively promising a purge of the willingness to rape!

Turning around, Willow saw her dad holding her mom, who was, by the way, completely perturbed “Mom, Dad, Oh man am I sorry.” Willow was saying- more shocked about her misconduct with her girlfriend (forcing herself on her) than most other things that had happened. “I didn’t raise my daughter to be a rapist!… I don’t know you anymore!” Was Ira’s response, this hurt Willow more than much else that had happened today. “Daddy?” Willow responded- on the verge of tears, about this time it occurred to Buffy that since entering the Magic Box today- Willow’s hair was black, not red _Will’s hair doesn’t turn black from magic, but from lust!_ Buffy realized. “Oh, Willow, how could you? I mean, I was happy for you, but this is  not right! I, I, I don’t know what’s going on in your life- but what I’ve just watched- there’s no excuse for it… I’ll always be your mom, you were born of me for crying out loud- but if you will not live according to the rules- then you barely have a place in my life any more!” “Mom?” now Willow was really hurt- her own parents were about to sever all ties to her.

Willow turned around and saw Buffy standing directly behind her “What, you going to disown me too?” Willow asked her best friend- but Buffy smiled gently and lovingly… and hugged her- having realized her friend was trying to repent of her horrible conduct.

Rabbi Micah had come up behind her, and explained that Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg had ensured a petition through the entire synagogue that their daughter, Willow, would turn her life around- just neither they, nor him, wanted to believe just how bad Will had become.

The atmosphere in Pandemonium, capital city of Perdition, was strange to say the least: it had just been celebratory; Lucifer had just been going around saying to his staff “Did you see what Willow Rosenberg just did? Wow! What a Woman!- Now that’s fun to watch!”, ecstatic, he was walking back from the coffee bar to his cubicle thinking _Lets just see how my little agent among the ‘Scooby-gang’ is doing, oh I’m so interested in how this’ll turn out._ his joyous mood lasted until he tried to access his files in her person. The computer responded: **file not accessible** he tried again, **search denied** _What?!_ some more clicks, and then he got to the reason: **this account has been deleted at deposit point** (meaning the receiver of the data deleted the account, not the person who established it), in other words: Willow deleted his account in her soul, or something like that! At this, Satan (Lucifer’s alias) lost it, he: cursed in **every** language known to man or demon (and every curse word he knew, quite a phenomenal repertoire: if 10 expletives per second- maybe 8-10 hours); drop-kicked the wastepaper basket (and because he’s a high-level spirit) it flew up about 20ft, and spun around about 3 times, shooting garbage all over the office; poured his coffee pitcher on the computer, half of it went in the disk-drive ruining all the data, the other half shorted out every computer in Pandemonium via arching; set fire to the office- he didn’t care _Well, there goes all my work, getting her to rape other females- while fun, hasn’t amounted to **squat!** \- all because that little **minion** decided to repent!… and I worked so darn hard on inducing that glitch in her personality too!_ The smarter ‘employees’- the demons, knew better than to approach him, this is the way he liked it- the humans- too **stupid** to know when to keep their mouths shut- often died! (He looked  exactly like he did before his fall, too, no horns, no tail- almost human: all the better to seduce people with.)

This caused **no end of trouble for his subjects** , for as a Stalinist-style Secretary-General, he had every single computer in Pandemonium connected to his own, and every computer in Perdition networked and subordinate to those in Pandemonium- so when he blew his computer, he blew every computer! And, just to make matters worse… **NO TECH SUPPORT AVALIABLE!** \- Because of the corrupt state!

 

Ch. 2b. The reason becomes clearer.

In the Magic Box, Willow was now very close to tears as she tried to explain to Giles how she got so messed up “I, I was envious of Buffy, Giles… I mean, her abilities for the cause of righteousness are, quite frankly, astonishing. But, I know, ladies- such as I’m called to be, don’t attempt violence from envy… at least **proper** ones don’t! Then, the solution seemed to fall in my hands: magic- I studied **all kinds** of spells- some seemed  too brutal: blood sacrifice, and so on… My affection for Buffy is that of a twin- but I digress, then I found a type of magic that didn’t involve murder or blood sacrifice of an animal, so I was overjoyed.” “What kind was it?” Giles asked, really concerned. Willow’s voice dropped to a whisper and she hung her head “sex magic” she said, ashamed “using my body’s reproductive system to gain spiritual power- it seemed to be the gentlest means of doing what I wanted to do.” Rabbi Micah was aghast, now it all clicked “Satanic pornography” he said, utterly disgusted “You’ve delved into THAT **GARBAGE**?!” “I tried to warn her that she might get addicted- just never thought that she’d go that far.” Giles said. Now tears were flowing down Willow’s face openly, but it was Xander who walked up to and held her as she cried her eyes out from shame.

Micah motioned Giles away to the front door and with a flat wave of his left hand he said “Hardly anything you can do now- but you’ve made quite clear that you have a father’s love for her, and that’s exactly what she’ll need if she’s to pull through this.” and to Willow’s parents “I don’t know as your daughter will ever be the same again- she’s unbelievably lucky that she didn’t wind up possessed by the Devil or one of his lieutenants!” and to Willow “If I wasn’t convinced that you needed religious help before, I am now… the offer still stands, interested?” “Anything, sir.” was Willow’s response. _Resembles Cain and Abel_ thought Micah.


	3. Regret and Repentance Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow has now decided to turn her life around, a bit at a time, but her master- the First Evil IS NOT Likely to let her go so easily...
> 
> This will be a showdown yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT JEWISH, however, in 'Buffy'- Willow IS (although fallen away). I mean no offense to any Jews.  
> I had to verify with a friend of mine of that faith- so, I hope that I got the repentance rituals right...  
> If I did not- please do inform me, politely- but insistantly, and use reason... I'll listen, I promise!  
> If I offend you accidently (any offense is unintentional to the faithful), please do forgive and correct.  
> Thanks.

Chapter 3. Regret and Repentance Begins.

Author’s note:

I am NOT JEWISH, I am meaning no offense to any Jews, I needed to verify elements of that faith- maybe I got it wrong… and if I did, I ask forgiveness and correction.

 

About 5 min later, Rabbi Micah was walking to Willow’s right on the upper floor of the Magic Box, which he had learned to be sort of a ‘community armory’ “ _though I’m not entirely comfortable with the kind of equipment it specializes in… I’m not the one in any real danger here- no, Willow’s the one in danger- due to her addiction to this kind of stuff.”_ he thought. He’s maybe a good eight inches taller than she is, clean shaven, common civilian outfit, straight black hair, relatively lean face… and very strong- physically. She was walking to his right, near the railing, about 2½ feet away and about a foot to his side, step for step, her head was down as they spoke quietly: “I sort-of got mixed-up in the occult, Rabbi, at first it seemed OK- like calling up people, then I just couldn’t stop… anyway, it, this relationship began with trying to save each other from monsters- a not so uncommon occurrence here in Sunnydale. My relationship morally devolved from that point on- I just realized that I had been abusing her almost all along, **Man, was that a mess-up!** Anyhow, she seemed to get the idea that I got addicted to casting spells, we fought, and, long story short, I forced her to forget… wrong, I know, but it got way worse within a few hours- for while she was under the influence of my” she paused to find the right word “mysticism, we slept together.” Rabbi Micah was now truly realizing the disorder his parishioner was in “Was that the beginnings of the rapes?” he asked her. Her head was down in shame *Gulp* she responded, then answered “Yes, Rabbi.” “I see” and after a few seconds, he continued “and how many times, and how many people did you do this horror to?” “Her- about 78 times, other girls 24 of them, once apiece.” she knew well the trouble she was in. “I understand… in the old days- the days of the Temple- you’d have to make a number of sacrifices at the Temple, and it would **probably take years** to make up for all these felonies! But, with the temple destroyed, things are a bit harder for us to follow our faith.” “I may be somewhat out of practice, Rabbi, but, don’t we call our synagogues temples?” “Willow, I was referring to the one in Jerusalem, anyway, as I was saying, in addition to the civil results: criminal charges, possible jail time, et cetera, you’ll have to devote several years to community service- I’ve already learned of your love of defense of your neighbors… and that’s great, but, and I cannot emphasize this enough: NO MORE RAPES!!!”

During this conversation, Tara had been showing Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg the picture of the flower that their daughter had used in the violations (which had so utterly enraged her), and telling them about it.- they were rather shocked, to say the least.

_“It’s unbelievably clear to me now that I’ve got a lot to correct in myself_ ” Willow thought, then to Micah, said “Rabbi, I am very interested in this program that you were talking about… please do tell me more about it.” “It’s kind of a rehab facility- sort of a behavioral hospital, don’t be afraid, I also have a duty there to the inmates of our faith.” “So, it’s kind-of a mental hospital?” “Yeah, sort of- but it’s not affiliated with the state… that much.” “I can take you there myself- your folks and friends can bring your gear, of course it’ll have to be checked, but they can visit at any time… your problem is addictions, not insanity- so once you’ve clearly overcome them, you’ll go home.” they were near the religious icons on the shelf near the table. “Excuse me, Willow, I need to make a little devotion.:” He was now to the right and walked up to the icons and kissed the index and ring fingers of his right hand, then placed them on one of the pictures of the Holy Family.

This was quite clear to Willow “You’re a Messianic, aren’t you?” she asked him once he’d returned to her side. “I became convinced that the Messiah was the Rabbi from Nazareth who died some 2000 years ago, while researching theological teachings to help you out, His arguments matched the Law **completely** if not more practically than the leaders of His time would have wanted.” - “I always did have a sneaking suspisian that He was the one we were waiting for, just that the fall that you underwent was the final impetus that got me researching.”


	4. Meeting the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Evil (the Devil, as I understand the storyline) intervenes directly to claim Willow's soul, and set's the stage for 'himself' to be trapped in a battle, by 'his' opponents.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Devil.

Author’s Note: My reading on the relationship between ‘high level demons’ in BtVS is that The First is the Devil of that universe, and beings like Glory are ‘his’ immediate court- like the Politburo under Stalin was sometimes called “the court of the Red Tsar”, well, Glory is to be considered something of a ‘girlfriend’ of the First Evil. My take, that is.

Of course, the only one who even liked the conduct of Miss Rosenberg in the earlier few days was the First Evil- Lucifer! In the break-room of Gehanna, The First was talking to Glorificus in delight about what had happened to the Scooby Gang “You know, I was hoping to kill the entire Scooby Gang…” The First was saying. Glory responded “Then, why didn’t you, boss?” “I wanted to, Glory, but… shattering that brigade’s unity was Way more satisfying, and convincing Willow to rape Tara, in Public, no less, did just that!” ‘he’ said, happily over the distress in the ‘Scooby gang’. “Kudos, Satan!” Glory responded, with delight with her boss’s success!

About then, an alarm like a claxon went off in Perdition’s break-room and **both** evil spirits cursed. “Oh, *bleep*, she’s going to break free if I don’t intervene!” The First said as ‘he’ hurried out to deal with this threat to ‘his’ power over her- just the same power as a drug-dealer’s over his, or sometimes her, addicts.

All of a sudden in the Magic Box, a seeming cloud coalesced into the shape of a human, and where the eyes would be, there were purple eyes. The ‘cloud’ looked deep black, just as a thunder-cloud will when about to blast, inside this cloud there seemed to be surging lightning, as if it were a turbulent storm that was barely controlled. Raphael was immediately nervous, but immediately understood that he had to let the human allies of ‘his’, known as the ‘Scooby Gang’ fight their own battle- especially against this psychopathic telepath! The monster strode into the center of the room, directly towards Willow, and as ‘he’ ‘walked’, ‘he’ changed into what looked like a medium-length blonde-haired Caucasian man, but his eyes were **wrong** , they looked like they were colored wrong- the ‘whites’ of the eyes were sapphire-blue, the iris’s were brilliant-emerald-green, and the pupils of the eyes were a fiery ruby red. If this being’s appearance wasn’t so unnatural, he’d be really quite handsome.

“Come along, Willow, it’s time to go.” The being said. It was Dawn who ascertained who they were dealing with- she asked “Who are you?”. The being said something abstract, but accurate: “I am the Bringer of Light, I am the Lord of Sin.” For some reason, Buffy moved to tackle this entity, she did not like him, her stomach was clenching in a more profound way than in the presence of a vampire, way worse than the way it would even than in the presence of a demon, but she didn’t even get within twenty feet of ‘him’, for as she approached, he raised his right hand, extending his arm in the same way as Count Dooku did in Attack of the Clones in the fight with both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and purplish-orange-black lightning shot out of his hand and hit Buffy in the upper stomach. This bolt attack caused her to double over, she shot backwards, slammed into the wall, rose up into the air to a height of four feet above the ground against the wall, fell down to the floor, and bounced backwards into the wall in slow motion; during this nightmare, the lightning never stopped moving over her.

Faith had made it into the room, and she began to rise up as soon as she objected to what was happening to Buffy, her face clenched in agony, for her spine was trying to dislocate through her pelvis sideways, she was held at an altitude of twenty feet, her back was bent in agony, and it was clear that she was being tortured telekinetically by this evil spirit.

Anya was fairly alarmed, this entity had been her boss’s boss, it turned out, and now it’s intentions were becoming very clear, but for some reason, she just couldn’t move to stop it. Her boyfriend, Xander, looked Dawn in the eyes, and they understood what had to happen: he’d have to vocally fight this telepathic psychopath, to buy time, he loved Willow, and if he was correct; that entity wanted to take Willow as it’s slave-girl! _‘It’ll be very risky, but I have to do this.’_ He thought to himself. Meanwhile, The First was applying much more pressure to Willow, who was close to tears, and trying to hide behind Rabbi Micah, as a terrified child will near a trusted adult. “Come along, now, Willow, it’s time to go!” it was saying, and beckoning with it’s left hand in a ‘come here’ gesture, except with **all** fingers. “Go. NOW!” Buffy whispered to Dawn, and the younger Miss Summers, though objecting, recognized that this was **the deadliest** threat that the Scoobies would **_ever_** face.

Dawn scooted past the counter, and towards the book stacks, while Xander challenged the psychopathic telepath vocally _‘Neither the boy, nor the ‘key’ are my concerns, but the red-headed lesbian is an opportunity for me!’_ The Adversary thought to ‘himself’, he had seen Dawn head towards the books, trying to conceal herself… but he was not worried- this was an opportunity to him, nothing more. _‘after I have her in Gehanna, she’ll repair all the broken computers for free for me!’_ he thought with delight and greed and hatred for the girl.

All of a sudden, the Adversary’s plan broke down, Dawn had made it over to a collection of books, including documents on ancient religious names, whispering all the while, as if to remember something ‘bringer of light’ (for she was trying to remember that)… then, using a dictionary in reverse use (looking up the definition in order to find the name), she tapped Xander on the left shoulder, he raised his left pointer finger, and said, “Excuse me for a moment.”, turned around, and saw the name Dawn was pointing out: ‘Lucifer’ “That being is the Devil!” both whispered in shock and horror… “So, it wants to bring Willow…” Xander began quietly “To Hell.” Dawn continued, as quietly.

Willow was crying in terror now, quietly, and begging Tara for forgiveness, as well as the rest of her friends.

 


	5. Beginning of the real battle for Willow's soul...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies are rescued by somebody, but who's their rescuer during their darkest hour? The Next Chapter will in all likelyhoods reveal the identity of their rescuer.
> 
> Yes, I'm back after a break of uncertain length, and back with a vengeance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 5.): The only other thing I'm borrowing is the Tactics of a sci-fi movie for the scenes to be imagined- the movie is the property of Mr. Lucas (George) or was, and who owns it if he sold it (thereby the copyright) is unknown to me. I will not accept any monetary compensation for this or any other work of fanfic- Ever without written permission.

 

**Chapter 5.): Beginning of the real battle for Willow's soul...**

 

 

As the evil tyrant's focus was entirely upon his targets, it lost track of what was going on to the flanks of the conflict it was engaged in with the Scoobies- so focused on literally beating them up was that psychopathic spirit that it completely forgot that IT was now encircled by Its opponents! Indeed, the First's main adversary had now detected its whereabouts and directed His subordinates to box this villain in.  
At an undetected telepathic signal to the beings off to the sides of this fight, they silently moved to cut off all escape routs from the area wherein the First, Satan, was in... this escape route was to be the most unpleasant route for him to take in existence, and the 'orchestrator' of this maneuver was a fellow whom 'he' had met about two thousand years before in the region of Israel/Palestine/Judea in the era of the Roman Empire., he didn't realize that **he** was now in a very real trap- and wouldn't be getting out of this with 'his' forces intact at **all**!

What with the Scoobies _**completely**_ outmatched, and about to be eradicated, the critical imbalance of forces in the region had indicated that the First Evil: Satan, had brought just about _**all**_ of his forces to carry out this hit, and was now effectively cut off and about to suffer a rather profound loss of power and units- his bringing of his entire guard to this matter had allowed them to be effectively annihilated in one well-placed strike. This was exactly what his greatest opponent wanted right now: to completely disable the Evil One's forces in one major battle, and dispossess him from his other major holdings- whatever he could be dispossessed of.

So focused on obtaining this girl's soul was he that he didn't even realize that his opponents were moving in to trap him- indeed, according to the few spirits who had showed up in the Scoobies lives in recent weeks, the overall plan resembled the Star Wars battle Endor- with THEIR side utilizing the trap battlestation and the side of corruption heading pell-mell right into the attack on a practically invulnerable station! In short, to those familiar with Star Wars, the Tactics resembled Endor, but the Politics of the sides were inverted compared to that battle!

Prior to all of this, of course, one of his previous colleagues had tried to intervene and stop him, while Willow was trying to hide a bit behind Rabbi Micah as a little child will hide behind the body of their bigger friend- she didn't really know who she was dealing with, and was truly terrified of him, but she did know that he was hurting her friends and was unusually telepathic and telekinetic- to a degree that no human could ever have acquired in life. Willow considered going with him, to save her friends from being hurt by this spirit, but  _ something _ in her told her that that would do nothing to save her friends- she didn't trust him worth beans! As she was to discover, the redhead was exactly right to not trust this spirit, for when he did give away his name in that round-about way she understood that he was truly the “Father of Lies”- and a real liar to boot! For a few moments, Willow would swear to her friends and self that she was strongly tempted to go with him to his home and live there, if that meant that her friends and family were safe.

With their daughter clearly terrified and sobbing in terror, Ira and Shelia were having their hearts tear towards helping her; unbeknownst to them, this is exactly what that monster wanted. No sooner had Shelia started to object to this being hurting her child's friends that she started to bounce- like a basket ball, higher and higher out of her control! As that monster's eyes watched her every move, but more precisely it was directing her bouncing with its eyes alone!

The wicked spirit then was confronted by its ex-colleague and ex-classmate about this, a fellow who had something of a history with this wicked being. Their history was indeed adversarial to begin with, and increased in such from that point on. Considering this wicked spirit's goals, there certainly was little love-loss between the two; but the history between the two of them was fraught with pain for just about everyone!

“Leave our sister alone!” was the command of a voice from behind the Evil One's right shoulder, to which he then turned and replied. “You know the rules, Micah-El, she gave herself to ME the moment she committed these misdeeds... I am merely collecting what's mine- or are you going to overrule the doctrine of Free Will?”

To which Micah-El then responded “Funny to hear  _ **you** _ speaking in favor of Free Will- Traitor!” he knew well he was taking a rather tremendous risk- even as Yahweh's main General, he was a bit out of his official bounds to try to rescue a person who'd enslaved themselves to the Evil One- not once but many times- what with the dealings in the Occult and sexual contact outside of Marriage- Traditional Marriage that is. Fact is: he couldn't let her go without a fight for her soul!

_ “A soul that wants to be enslaved will wind up enslaved no matter what you or I do, to rescue them we've got to get them to Want freedom, and to want to do what's necessary to get said freedom- that's how to liberate such a vastly messed up soul as Miss Rosenberg's is right now...” _ Micah-El reasoned to himself- as he tried to stop himself from losing it and breaking down and doing something immensely embarrassing and humiliating- but the thought that Willow'd want to be enslaved to this wicked spirit kind of burned him in the center of his mind!

It was about this time when the First said to Willow for the third time “Come-on, we have to go now.” in a gentle and seductive voice- similar to the voice he had used in the Garden of Eden to tempt Adam and Eve into eating from the very worst tree for humanity Ever! Right about that moment, one of the equivalents of a preternatural 'support cruiser' suddenly blew up from a shot that he had no idea was coming from anywhere!

This set the First's personal strength into a panic, trying to respond to this unexpected attack- and to facilitate his escape from the one adversary he couldn't beat in battle and would always best him in personal conflict- the very fellow who had facilitated the sinless state of the Blessed Virgin roughly fifteen to about twenty-something years before His birth- Christ Himself had clearly entered this fray, and the First was caught completely wrong footed and had to make it out of this battle before his own strength was destroyed!

In a panic, he ordered the best division of his forces: Division 666 to form a barrier to allow his own escape, but he had to flee through the preternatural equivalent of a minefield while under artillery fire. Needless to say, the losses were tremendous that his cause suffered to the command unit, and now the boarder states were going to be up for grabs! The First had indeed fled, but fled by or through a table that contained upon it a picture of the only creature who'd bested him every single time- the effects of passing through or by this blessed statue were painful indeed to that disordered spirit- and a blow he'd not soon forget! Plus he'd lost his prime division, and that blow now crippled his world-wide operations that were going on. He'd need to replace that, and he could now guarantee that the soul he wanted to bag was lost to him- what with the hurting of her friends- it was now extremely unlikely that she'd ever want to 'hang-out' with him again!

All in all, the First was having an extremely unpleasant day!

As the First took off fleeing to his base, the fellow who had just driven him off ordered “Let him run, we've got to carry out this rescue and rebuilding operation; then we can hunt him down.” It was then that the people in the room got a good look at the fellow who had, for all intents and purposes, just saved their lives. He looked like some religious pictures of Christ the King would depict, but had come across as far more of a 'warrior-monarch' than He's usually portrayed... and this fellow had just shown a phenomenal amount of battle-skill to boot!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes End Chapter (effectively) 7.):Who is this guy and what's he up to? The next chapter will reveal that detail, thanks in advance for the reviews to this chapter- I wanted to add in more 'action-adventure', and That's mostly what this is. The oddness of it has to do with what's most commonly called “spiritual combat”, and I used imagery from movies like Star Wars to accomplish that- that's all I did with regards to that, this is a crossover with ironically the Bible!

**Author's Note:**

> For any gays of either gender: those who confront you about immoral behavior on your part are actually being your friends, for: to confront someone is an act of love, to say or do nothing is an act of hate or incompetence, to encourage such immoral behavior is absolutely an act of hate.  
> If you have a sibling who is addicted to a chemical that should not be anywhere near them- you have a duty to stop them from hurting themselves regardless of what they say about you... it's denying them access to what she's addicted to.


End file.
